destiny_new_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock
“Do not burn so bright that your own light cannot be sustained.” In the aftermath of the war against the darkness, on the night of the winter solstice, a thousand refugees seeking sanctuary approached the gates of the last safe city on Earth. When the gates opened a legion of hive attacked. In the ensuing battle, the forces of the city became overwhelmed, and in a reckless fit of rage, the warlock collective turned the tide of battle. Burning every enemy in sight, channeling enormous amounts of power, their armor began to glow. The Warlocks, ablaze with the light of a small star, turned night to day for miles around. But all that power came at a price. Of more than five hundred warlocks engaged in a battle that night less than forty survived. To the people they protected and the Guardians that fought by their side, these warlocks became known as The Midnight Sun, the light that burnt back the darkness. Subclasses * Dawnblade * Stormcaller * Voidwalker Exotic Armor Neutral * Helmet ** Eye of Another World *** Highlights priority targets and improves the regeneration speed of your grenade, melee, and Rift abilities. ** The Stag *** Grants Rift energy when you are critically wounded. On your death, creates a healing rift on your corpse. ** Verity’s Brow *** Energy weapon kills boost grenade recharge rate for you and nearby allies. ** Apotheosis Veil *** Immediately regenerate health, melee, grenade, and Rift energy upon activating your Super. Nearby allies recharge class abilities faster. * Gauntlets ** Karnstein Armlets *** Melee kills instantly restore a large amount of health and continue to restore health afterwards for a short duration ** Winter’s Guile *** Eliminating enemies with melee attacks increases your melee damage. ** Aeon Soul *** Throwing grenades grants the following ability energy to nearby allies wearing Aeon armor: Grenade energy to Warlocks, Barricade energy to Titans, Dodge energy to Hunters, Other allies receive a fraction of the shared energy. ** Ophidian Aspect *** Weapons ready and reload very quickly. Melee range is extended. ** Claws of Ahamkara *** Gain an additional melee charge. * Chest ** Sanguine Alchemy *** Standing in a Rift grants you and your allies heightened senses, allowing you to retain your radar while aiming down sights. Additionally nearby powerful enemies are visually marked and can be tracked without line of sight. ** Chromatic Fire *** Precision kills with your Kinetic weapon create an explosion in the element of your equipped subclass. * Legs ** Transversive Steps *** Sprint speed increased. After a short time sprinting, your currently equipped weapon is automatically reloaded. ** Lunafaction Boots *** Your Rifts gain the additional ability to automatically reload allies’ weapons. Empowering Rift makes weapons effective over longer ranges. Voidwalker * Helmet ** Skull of Dire Ahamkara *** Provides additional damage resistance during Nova Bomb. Nova Bomb kills grant Super energy ** Nezarec’s Sin *** Void-damage kills increase ability energy and recharge rate. * Gauntlets ** Contraverse Hold *** Resist incoming damage while charging your Void grenade with Chaos Accelerant, Feed the Void, or Handheld Supernova. Charged Void grenades return a random amount of grenade energy on a hit. Dawnblade * Gauntlets ** Sunbracers *** Increases the duration of Solar grenades. Solar melee kills grant unlimited Solar grenade energy for a brief time. * Chest ** Starfire Protocol *** Fusion grenades have an additional charge and recharge from empowered weapon damage. Fusion grenade kills grant Rift energy. ** Wings of Sacred Dawn *** When Dawnblade is equipped, aiming weapons while you’re in midair suspends you there for a short time. Weapon hits extend this effect’s duration. ** Phoenix Protocol *** Kills and assists you make while standing in your Well of Radiance return Super energy. Stormcaller * Helmet ** Crown of Tempests *** Arc ability kills increase the recharge rate of your Arc abilities and extend the duration of Stormtrance. * Gauntlets ** Getaway Artist *** Hold Q to convert your Arc Grenade into a supercharged Arc Soul. The Arc Soul functions as an autonomous turret. * Chest ** Vesper of Radius *** Rifts release an Arc shockwave when cast. Rift energy recharges faster when you are surrounded by enemies. * Legs ** Geomag Stabilizers *** When Chaos Reach Super energy is almost full, sprinting tops it off. Damaging enemies with Chaos Reach extends its duration. Patch Notes * Update 2.1.4 ** Voidwalker *** Cataclysm Nova Bomb **** Initial detonation damage increased from 900 to 1500 **** Detonation radius increased from 8 to 10 meters **** Seeker projectile detonation damage increased from 205 to 300 **** Improved seeker projectile turning radius and homing to make it more consistent to use against bosses/single targets **** Fixed an issue where seeker projectiles could be prematurely detonated *** Vortex Nova Bomb **** Initial detonation damage increased from 900 to 1200 **** Linger volume damage increased from 10 to 23 per tick *** Nova Warp Super **** Slightly slowed movement while charging **** Charging costs more energy **** Initial charge cost (each time you trigger your super) increased by 60% **** Sustained drain cost (holding) increased by 60% **** Duration decreased by 6.8 seconds **** Decreased Super damage resistance from 56% to 54% **** Damage against Guardians decreased by 27% ** Dawnblade *** Daybreak Super **** Increased damage against minor, major, and miniboss combatants by 43% **** Increased duration by 3 seconds ** Stormcaller *** Stormtrance Super **** Increased chain lightning maximum target count by 1